The Cullens go on AIM
by carrie.grace.lawrence
Summary: The Cullens go on aim along with a few of their friends. Tanya, Jake, Charlie my fave is #8 wit Em Esme and Carlisle which is your fave? this is a filler for my subscribers till i get my projects in order! RxR Lemon intended sry no details
1. Chapter 1

Aim: Bells, Eddie, Emmett

Bells: have u seen Renesmee?

Eddie: I think alice took her out shopping?

Bells: r u thinkin wat im thinkin? :)

Emmett: R U 2 SEXTING?!

Bells: bac off emmett!

Eddie: maybee :)

Bells: EDWARD!

Emmett: BUSTED! wait till esme finds out

Bells: …ISEIWRYHOIFTEYO…

Edward: ?

Bells: i swear emmett i will rip your head off if you tell esme you bitch :)

Emmett: ugh fine suck the fun out of everything!

Bells: :)

Edward: ur hot when ur hot :) 3

Emmett: Thanks man back at cha' ;)

Bells: …what kind of family did I marry into?


	2. Chapter 2

Aim: Jazz Bells Alice

Jazz: so anyone want to see new moon?

Bells: Nah, I don't like documentaries especially when they are about me :)

Alice: rofl

Jazz: You want to c it Ali

Alice: No thanks, I'd rather do other stuff

Bells: ewwww :(

Alice: :O)

Jazz: wtf is tht?

Alice: ur mom

Bells: ooo im telling esme!

Alice: crap

Jazz: :]


	3. Chapter 3

Aim: Jake, Ness, Eddie

Jake: so ness u rdy 4 our big date tonight?

Ness: u betcha'

Eddie: No

Jake: No wat?

Ness: DAD!

Eddie: no… not yet

Jake: u gotta b kidding me!

Eddie: nope

Ness: grr

Eddie: temper young lady

Ness: NO!

_Jake has signed off_

Ness: see now look what you did

Eddie: :) I was jk! Geez

Ness: ….


	4. Chapter 4

Aim: Seth Eddie Emmett

Seth: u get the new FOB CD?

Eddie: no not yet

Seth: it's amazing

Eddie: aawweessoommee… bring it over I killed Jake and Ness's date for tonight so I'm free

Emmett: STOP! Edward this is wrong

Eddie: what's wrong besides your head?

Emmett: You and Seth's bro-mances

Seth: *eyes roll*

Eddie: ur sick emmett

Emmett: HA! GOES TO SHOW HOW SMART U R! I CANT GET SICK!

Seth: …

Eddie: omb

Seth: omb?

Eddie: oh my bella

Seth: oh okay well see you tonight

Emmett: bowchicawowwow!

_Eddie has signed off_

_Seth has signed off_


	5. Chapter 5

Aim: Bells Eddie Carlisle

Bells: I'm bored

Eddie: same

Carlisle: oh come on! Everyone is out are you two kidding me!

Bells: well then

Carlisle: sorry it's a slow day at the hospital

Eddie: meet me at the cottage?

Bells: Ness is asleep there; she didn't feel good so she took a nap.

Eddie: :(

Carlisle: use my room

Eddie: are you giving us permission?

Bells: He's gotta point

_Bella has signed off_

_Eddie has signed off_


	6. Chapter 6

Aim: Alice Emmett Rose

Alice: hey rose u wanna go shopping?

Rose: depends…

Alice: on what?

Emmett: ME!  
Rose: No it doesn't!

Alice: forget it I'll have bella go brb

----BRB Later---

Alice: cnt find her

Emmett: Dude they are in Carlisle and Esme's room

Alice: doing what?!

Rose:…

Alice: EWWW!!!!  
Emmett: ugh ikr ewww!

Rose: ewwwwwwwww I cnt believe we r talking about it!


	7. Chapter 7

Aim Ness Alice Jake

Ness: I need help

Alice: what's up?

Ness: I need a hot outfit for tonight

Jake: oh yeah! : D 3

Ness: Love u 3

Jake: love u 2 boo 3

Alice: ugh!

Ness: rofl

Alice: where r u guys going?

Jake: pizza and a movie

Ness: what movie?

Jake: New Moon

Ness: I already saw it I don't want to see it again!

Jake: why? They get the Jacob Black character extremely accurate

Ness: I cried :'(

Alice: do u want my help or not?!

Ness: yeah

Alice: I'll put the outfit on the couch. Jazz and I r going to Paris tonight.

Ness: kk

Jake: make it a little skin showy!

Alice: ugh ew!

_Alice has signed off_


	8. Chapter 8

Aim Esme Carlisle Emmett

Esme: when are you coming home?

Carlisle: around 7ish why? you want me to come home early?

Emmett: NO SEXTING!

Esme: what in the devils name is sexting?

Emmett: talking dirty over aim or texts

Carlisle: psh then yes…: P

Esme: remember we aren't big on the lingo know what I'm sayn dog d: D

Emmett: no, just no :(

Carlisle: I love it when you speak wigidy wack shawty

Esme: that's dope

Carlisle: *shivers*

_Emmett has signed off_


	9. Chapter 9

Aim Eddie Jake Bells

Jake: Is Ness rdy to go?

Bells: I think she is getting shoes on

Eddie: NO!

Bells: Edward shut up, I don't chastise your bro-mances with Seth do I?

Jake: ohh burrrnnn :O

Eddie: …. How dare you

Bells: :)

Eddie: you smile after we did it twice today!

Jake: :O eww leaving

_Jake has signed off_

Bells: yeah boy u were slacking step it up :)

Eddie:


	10. Chapter 10

Aim: Emmett Rose Jazz

Emmett: isn't it gross how bella and Edward have done it twice 24 hours?

Rose: Let's not discuss this!!! X (

Jazz: Ugh ikr! They r giving off types of bliss no1 has ever felt before! IT'S SICK!!

Emmett: UGH IKR!

Rose: ENOUGH!

Jazz: if u dnt like it sign off :P

_Rose has signed off_

Emmett: anyway how's Paris?

Jazz: …it just got better… hot damn g2g

Emmett: alone :(


	11. Chapter 11

Next day

Aim: Bells Eddie Ness

Bells: so what do you guys want to do today?

Eddie: idk

Ness: Uh well I kinda already have plans :)

Bells: Okay what are they?

Eddie: IF they involve JAKE cancel them

Bells: Edward sign off!

Eddie: no

Ness: yes they do and dnt tell me not to see Jacob Black.

Eddie: I'll kill tht mutt

Bells: Edward off now!

_Eddie has signed off_

Bells: whipped rofl

Ness: haha Jacob said that you told Dad he was slacking. Slacking on wat exactly?

Bells: … ur father is getting old he can't… move the way he used to…

Ness: move?

Bella: cnt run as fast… g2g luv ya

_Bells has signed off_

Ness: well now I guess I don't have to tell them I made out with Jake last night

Eddie: YOU DID WAT?!?!?!?!

Ness: :O

_Ness has signed off_


	12. Chapter 12

Aim: Ness Jake Seth

Jake: had fun last night

Ness: yeah me 2. We have to do it again sometime

Seth: STOP! NO! dnt do it again! I already had visuals!

Jake: shut up Seth

Ness: rofl

Jake: …

Seth: Yeah this is boring

Ness: Yeah I'm leaving

Jake: no wait

_Ness has signed off_

Jake: thanks a lot!!

Seth: no thank you :)

_Seth has signed off_

Jake: im gunna kill him


	13. Chapter 13

Aim: Bells Eddie Tanya Cullen

Bells: Edward do uk when Alice will get back from Paris?

Eddie: no idea y?

Tanya Cullen: arnt u 2 divorced yet?!?!

Bells: rlly Tanya?

Tanya: what?

Eddie: ugh gross!

Bells: ur screen name!!

Eddie: and we would never =) 3

Bells: :* kissy face 3

Tanya Cullen: ewwww :P

Bells: Step off SOB!

Tanya Cullen: Well then =O

Eddie: yeah cnt touch this!

Bells: Oh yes I can :)

Eddie: =O

_Bells has signed off_

_Eddie has signed off_

Tanya Cullen: I want my Eddie back :(

Bells: too bad he's mine

_Bells has signed off_

Tanya Cullen: alone :(


	14. Chapter 14

Aim: Jake, Charlie, Ness

Jake: So

Charlie: howdoiusethis?

**(A/N: How do I use this?)**

Ness: Grandpa you have to use the bi long bar on the bottom of the key board

Jake: lol

Charlie: Shut up Jacob

Ness: There you go

Jake: lol

Ness: oh crap g2g dad coming found out bout lst night txt me :)

_Ness has signed off_

Jake: kk luv u

Charlie: what happen last night?

Jake: too many spaces Charlie

Charlie: don't change the subject

_Jake has signed off_

Charlie: listen to me young man you hurt her I'll arrest you.

….

Charlie: anyone there?


End file.
